The present invention is directed to a self-closing slide and mechanism for a self-closing slide.
Drawers are typically coupled to cabinets using slides. These slides are typically two-member slides or three-member slides. A two-member slide comprises an outer member and an inner member. The inner member is slidably coupled to the outer member and can telescope relative to the outer member. A three-member slide comprises three members, namely, an outer member, an intermediate member, and an inner member. The intermediate member is slidably coupled to the outer member and the inner member is slidably coupled to the intermediate member. Both the intermediate and inner member telescope relative to the outer member. Moreover, the inner member can telescope relative to the intermediate member. Typically the slide outer members are coupled to the cabinet and their inner members are coupled to either side of the drawer.
The problem with many drawers is that they tend to open after they are closed. Another problem with drawers is that when they are pushed to close, they sometimes do not close completely because they are not pushed with sufficient force or alternatively they are pushed with more force than necessary causing the drawers to slam against the cabinet and then re-open.
To overcome these problems some slides incorporate self-closing mechanisms that use an extension spring coupled to the outer member of the slide. The spring engages a tab or pin welded or otherwise fixed to the inner member of the slide to pull the inner member toward the outer member and close the slide. The problem with these mechanisms is that the spring is in an extended or stretched position until it is engaged by the tab or pin fixed to the inner member. As such, the spring remains stretched until the slide closes. Consequently, if the spring breaks while stretched - - - which a common failure mode for extension springs - - - it will have a tendency to eject from the mechanism creating a hazardous condition. Moreover, the tabs tend to break off from the inner member with usage due to fatigue causing early failure of the self-closing mechanism.
Consequently, a mechanism is desired for use in slides that will keep the slides in a closed position when the slides are fully closed, that will also help the slide self-close as they reach close to the end of their rearward travel and which are not subject to the early failures and hazardous conditions created by currently available slide self-closing mechanisms.
A mechanism is provided that couples to a first slide member of at least a two member slide. The mechanism comprises a housing having a slot guiding an actuator. The actuator is spring coupled to the housing. The actuator can slide along the slot between a first position and a second position. The actuator can remain engaged in the first position with the spring armed. When a second member of the slide approaches a closed position, it is engaged by the actuator. As the second member continues to move toward a closed position it causes the actuator to disengage from the first position whereby the armed spring causes the actuator and the engaged second slide member to slide along the slot to the second position where the slide is closed.
When the second slide member is extended relative to the first slide member, it causes the actuator to move from the second position toward the first position. When in the first position, the spring rearms and the actuator gets engaged in the first position, while the second slide member disengages from the actuator.